DuckTales The Magic Trap
by Elavana
Summary: Magica says she is reformed, but scrooge doesn't trust it. What will Scrooge do when Magica Plans Her attack


Scrooge, made his way to the money bin. He had bags underneath his eyes. He had a meeting with the vultures. He walked into the barely lit meeting room. He closed the door behind him and sat at the huge table. The three vultures crossed their eyes.

" You're late" They said.

" It's bloody five o'clock in the morning, when you called" Scrooge yelled.

They crossed their eyes, so did scrooge.

" You, know why we are here, the damages of Magica" They said.

Scrooge was crossed, he wanted to toose his chair into them. Scrooge smiled.

" Yes, I can see we don't have a window" Scrooge glared.

The vultures got up and walked to the darkest side of the room. They took Magica out of the shadows. Scrooge got up with anger in his eyes.

" WHAT, IS SHE DOING HERE" Scrooge yelled.

" She's promised to work here" They said.

Scrooge dropped his mouth opened. The vultures left out the side of the building. Scrooge still his mouth open wide. Magica got up and onto the table.

" You're looking old, scrooge" Magica laughed.

Scrooge glared at her.

" What are you up to" Glared Scrooge.

Magica jumped off the table and walked around Scrooge.

" I'm reformed, Scrooge, I have no magic, what harm can I do" She smiled.

A black hallo went over her head. Scrooge rolled his eyes.

" I can think of a dozen, Magica" Scrooge moned.

He got up and left the room. He didn't trust scrooge, he wanted a spy to watch her every move. He knew just who he needed to.

" Hi, I'm Launchpad" Launchpad smiled as he shaked magica's hand.

Magica looked passed Launchpad to scrooge.

" You gotta be kidding me" She said.

" Nope, he's your partner, have fun" Scrooge smiled.

Scrooge walked away with a huge smile on his face. Magica lumped down.

" What are you going to do" Launchpad said.

Magica got up and the lights started to flicker.

" I'm going to take over this bin and trap Scrooge, his family and friends, in the money bin, wile I fill it up with water" Magica Laughed hard.

Launchpad gasped.

" There's a bunny outside" Launchpad yelled.

He ran over to the broken part of the bin.

" AWwwww" He yelled.

Magica turned to him. She had a weird look on her face.

" Wow he's dumb" Magica said out loud.

She walked down the halls right towards the money bin. Launchpad yelled.

" Wait for me" He yelled

Magica rolled her eyes. She was never going to get anything done with him around. Than it hit her, literally a baseball hit her right at the side of the head.

" I can use him" Magica laughed.

Magica laughed loud launchpad did to.

" um, what are we laughing about," asked Launchpad.

" I- I don't know" She replied.

They walked to the money bin. Magica smiled at him.

" Can you get me, a Hoes" Magica asked.

Launchpad ran down the halls. Magica looked out the door.

" Ware did he" Magica said.

Magica turned around and screamed. Launchpad was standing in front of her with a hoes. Magica grabbed the hose and climbed up to the top of the roof. She hooked up the hose and it was great. It looked very good. She jumped down, launchpad catched her.

" Really, dummy" Magica said.

Launchpad looked at the money bin. He shrugged, there looked like nothing was chained. There was spikes, fire and traps.

" All I have to do it get scrooge, and the rest" Magica smiled.

Launchpad grabbed her and ran to a room. Magica yelled for him to let her go. He took her to the weapon room. His very own plane was there. Magica didn't care about that her eyes filled with tears. She was so happy to see all these weapons and evil cursed objects.

" I'll get them here" Launchpad smiled.

He got into his plane. Magica's eyes went wide. Her face was stunned. Launchpad and the rest of them and they would all fall into her hands.

" I Thought Gizmoduck was dumb, this guy has no brain at all" Magica laughed.

Launchpad flue, as his phone rang. He put his feet onto the controls.

" Hi " Launchpad said.

" Launchpad are you flying" Scrooge yelled

Launchpad looked out his plane window.

" I would think so" He laughed.

" You're supposed to be watching Magica" Scrooge yelled.

Launchpad crashed into Scrooges pool. Scrooge dropped the phone and ran out to help him.

" What were you thinking" Scrooge yelled.

" The Party, Get in" Launchpad yelled.

He grabbed Scrooge and tossed him into the plane. Scrooge yelled, as launchpad took the kids gyro and fanton. He got into the plane and flew towards the money bin.

" Launchpad turn this plane around" Scrooge ordered.

Launchpad shrugged. He turned the plane upside down. The kids screamed.

" Webby what are you doing" Dewy asked.

" Having fun" Webby Giggled.

Scrooge took the controls and turned the plane right side up. Webby gyro fanton and the boys fell.

" LAUNCHPAD" Scrooge yelled.

Launchpad crashed into the money bin. They all fell into the vault.

" That is coming out of your pay" Scrooge yelled.

" Okay" Launchpad smiled.

Scrooge rolled his eyes. He helped gyro up. Gyro helped fanton up. Webby yelled, as she jumped over fire. Scrooge yelled.

" Oh good you're all here" Magica yelled. " It seems that You're bodyguard is more dumb than Fanton" Magica smiled.

" Hey" Fanton yelled.

Magica closed the the door. Scrooge yelled her name. There was nothing he could do. The water started pouring down on them. They had no way to escape. Gyro slapped Launchpad because he wanted to and he was mad. Launchpad walked over to scrooge and jumped onto his head to the roof. The water stopped and it exploded magica to jail.

" You gotta be Kidding me" Magica yelled.

"Lahunpad you did it" Scrooge yelled.

Scrooge pulled him out of the roof. He shaked his hand, and they all laufed.

" Why are we laughing" Gyo asked.

" I have no idea" Scrooge said.

THE END


End file.
